Sword and Blade Epicness
by OyashiroMetaKnight
Summary: Sword and Blade are sometimes random at home.
1. Chapter 1

Blade: *eating pizza* HEY SWORD!

Sword: *also eating pizza* Yes?

Blade: *swallows pizza* let's have cake and creampuffs too!

Sword: *talking with pizza in his mouth* YEAH! *swallows pizza*

LATER

Sword and Blade ate pizza, cake, creampuffs, ice cream, chips, chocolate, and cookies. (They did NOT get fat)

Meta Knight: GO ON A DIET YOU TWO!

Sword and Blade: WE'RE NOT FAT WE DON'T NEED TO GO ON A DIET!

Meta Knight: *face palm* Blade.

Blade: Yes sir?

Meta Knight: One, you look like the crusader in Scribblenauts Unlimited. Two, you need to go on a diet more than Sword. YOU'RE GAINING WEIGHT!

Sword: DON'T TREAT MY PRECIOUS BLADE LIKE THAT!

Meta Knight: HAH! I HAVE PROOF! You DO have a crush Blade!

Blade: YAY!

Meta Knight: I also have a crush on you.

Blade: YAY- wait, WHAT?!

Sword: WELL I LOVE CLANNAD AFTER STORY! IT IS A SAD ANIME!

Fumu: *pops out of nowhere* Anime! Japan! HETALIA! *runs away and watches Hetalia*

Sword and Blade: *Dancing to Popipo* POPIPOPIPO POPIPO! POPIPOPIPO POPIPO!

Blade: POPIPOPIPO POPI… PI~! *turns in to Siberian husky and howls* AWOOOOOOO *turns back* IIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Sword: OH MY GOODNESS IT'S RAINING!

Everyone: *dramatic gasp*

Meta Knight: Wait, why did we gasp?

Sword: I don't know.

Blade: I don't know either.

Meta Knight: Well… I'm going to bed. Good Night. *goes to his room and secretly watches Ouran High School Host Club (it's an anime for girls)*

TV in Meta Knight's room: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY!

Meta Knight: *fangirl scream* OH MY GOSH IT'S ON! WHERE'S THE REMOTE? I HAVE TO TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!

Sword and Blade: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blade: That's an anime for GIRLS!

Meta Knight: *opens door* WELL YOU TWO WATCH HAPPY PONY FRIENDS! *slams door* OMG HARUHI IS SO CUTE!

Sword: That was weird…

Blade: Yeah.

Sword: I'm going to bed now… But first can you destroy that oven for me? Ovens still scare me.

Blade: The oven's not going to kill you, Sword. *goes to her room and falls asleep*

Sword: *does the same thing *


	2. Chapter 2

Sword: *wakes up*

Blade: *pops out of nowhere* Good morning!

Sword: *screams like a girl* Why are you in here?

Blade: I was waiting for you to wake up. Meta Knight's not awake so…

Sword: Yes?

Blade: I was hoping that we could play fetch.

Sword: You mean like… I throw a stick and you bring it back?

Blade: YUP!MWAHAHAHA!

Sword: You're not a dog.

Blade: My grandpa's a dog, my great grandpa is a merman, and one of my ancestors is an alien. *turns into Siberian Husky* woof. *derp*

Sword: I LOVE YOU! LET'S PLAY FETCH!

LATER

Sword and Blade played fetch and went back inside

Blade: *turns back to normal*

Sword: THE OVEN'S ALIVE!

Blade: *sigh*

Meta Knight: You're back. WHERE IN THE NAME OF CHEESEBURGERS HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Blade: Uh… we were playing fe-

Sword: TAG! YEAH, FE-TAG! IT'S FETCH AND TAG COMBINED!

Meta Knight: …weird… ANYWAY, you two will get a punishment.

Blade: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sword: WHY DO YOU TORTURE US?!

Meta Knight: Sword, you have to sing Gangnam Style in your underwear outside.

Sword: *cries*

Meta Knight: Blade, you have to wash the dishes.

Blade: but that's YOUR job!

Meta Knight: I know. I'm just going to watch Sword sing in his underwear. It's going to be funny…

IN THE VILLAGE

Sword: *in his underwear* OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Meta Knight and Cappies: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sword: I CAN'T DO THIS META KNIGHT!

Meta Knight: Do you want to sing, or clean the oven?

Sword: ANYTHING BUT THAT EVIL OVEN!

BACK IN THE CASTLE

Blade: *done with dishes* woof!

Meta Knight: Why did you just say woof?

Blade: DOGGY POWERS ACTIVATE! *transforms* WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

FOR THE FUTURE OF ALL OF THE ANIMALS, I WILL STOP ANIMAL ABUSERS! WOOF!

Sword: What… just… happened?

Meta Knight: OMG!

Blade: Oh I forgot to say something… ahem… I WILL ALSO DESTROY OVENS FOR SWORD!

Sword: YAAAAAAY!

Blade: *transforms back* Am I awesome?

Sword: OF COURSE YOU ARE! I'M SO GLAD I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Blade: YAY! Wait, where's Meta Knight?

Sword: He's watching TV.

TV in Meta Knight's Room: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY!

Blade: …

Sword: We need show him better anime.

Blade: Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Blade: *takes off helmet*

Sword: You're so beautiful.

Blade: Huh?

Sword: Nothing. Let's just think of good anime that we watched.

Blade: Clannad, Clannad After Story, Kanon, Air, Angel Beats, Vampire Knight, Higurashi, Another, Tokyo Mew Mew, Mermaid Melody, and Sailor Moon.

Sword: He should watch Clannad and Clannad After Story. If he doesn't cry, THEN HE HAS NO HEART! *cries from remembering all of the sad Clannad scenes* Let's try to it to him. *turns on TV and Clannad is randomly on* META KNIGHT COME HERE!

Meta Knight: *goes to them* Yes? *looks at TV*

TV: *plays Nagisa's theme*

Sword: NO NAGISA DON'T DIE! *cries*

Meta Knight: This anime isn't 100 percent shoujo, SO… KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY! HEY! I see you come, I watch you go. You never seem to-

Blade: STOP SINGING THAT OR ELSE I WILL SHOVE YOU DOWN KIRBY'S MOUTH!

Meta Knight: Okay. YOU HAVE TO GIVE DEDEDE A BATH!

Blade: Excuse me… *runs to bathroom to vomit*

Meta Knight: Sword, you have to do ballet in your underwear!

Sword: WHAT?!

Blade: *comes back* Please don't make me give Dedede a bath.

Meta Knight: Then you can't watch TV for a week.

Blade: FINE, woof!

Sword: *doing ballet while in his underwear*

Meta Knight: SING TOO!

Sword: *still doing the same thing* I know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never ever be apart.

Meta Knight: NO! NOT THAT SONG!

Blade: IT'S RAINING NACHOS!

Sword: *looks out window* YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!

Meta Knight: Uh… Sword. It's not December.

Sword: Oh… THEN IT'S JUST A MIRACLE! BLADE, LET'S GO ON A DATE! (Sword always hoped that on his first date, it would be raining nachos) NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Blade: Okay! *goes outside with Sword and a light, metal umbrella*

Kirby: NACHOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Fumu: Kirby said nachos!

Sword: BLADE I LOVE YOU!

Blade: I LOVE YOU TOO SWORD!

Fumu: BLADE? ARE YOU A GIRL?!

Blade: Yes. I, Inuko Christabella Hoshikuzu(I changed her name), am a girl.

LATER

Blade: This is so romantic! It's raining nachos while we're on our date! (not sarcastic)

Sword: *hugs Blade* I know… IT'S RAINING NACHOS ON MY FIRST DATE!*happy*


	4. Chapter 4

Blade: *screams and smashes head on keyboard* OOOOOOOHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOSH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *screams again*

Sword: *opens door* BLADE! WHAT'S WRONG! *runs up to Blade*

Blade: THAT! *points to computer screen*

Sword: *looks* It's… it's…

Meta Knight: *pops out of nowhere* What is it?

Blade: NO DON'T LOOK AT THE COMPUTER SCREEN! DON'T!

Meta Knight: Just tell me.

Sword: It's… It's…

Blade: Sir… Everyone that has watched anime for a while MIGHT have heard of it … HIT IT SWORD!

Sword: *starts hitting random piano*

Blade: *facepalm* I mean play music on it.

Sword: Oh. OKAY! *starts playing music*

Blade: What I just witnessed was…Lucky Star.

Meta Knight: *gasp*LUCKY STAR?!

Dedede: *on Blade's bed* LUCKY STAR?!

Sword, Blade, and MK: DEDEDE?!

Blade: WHY ARE YOU ON MY BED? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY ROOM?!

Dedede: Um… BYE! *runs out but drops camera*

Blade: *picks up camera and looks at photos* There just pictures of me sleeping… NOW BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING! Lucky Star is an epic anime. It's random, and sometimes it's boring. BUT ITS RANDOM!

Sword: I forgive you for watching Lucky Star… BECAUSE I HAVE SEEN ESCARGON KISSING PICTURES OF DEDEDE!

Blade: He even has a cardboard cut-out of Dedede in his closet.

Meta Knight: *looks at computer* Blade…

Blade: Y-yes?

Meta Knight: This is weird.

Sword: *points to a dead waddle dee that was stalking Blade* KAWAII! Blade, I KILLED IT FOR YOU!

Blade: Aw, thank you! You're so sweet! *kisses Sword*

Meta Knight: Ugh. She should like ME not him!

Blade: *looks at MK* WHAT?!

Meta Knight: NOTHING!

Blade: Okay…

Sword: *picks up dead waddle dee and throws it out of the window* OMG! EW!

Blade: 3… 2… 1…

Fumu and Bun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Blade: I hope they don't know.

Sword: I feel so bad now. *cries *

Blade: Aw, it's okay. I still love you!

Sword: *sniff* really?

Blade: Yup! *hugs Sword*

Meta Knight: *starts clapping and crying* IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! *sniff* THAT WAS VERY TOUCHING!

Fumu: It's just like my Fruits Basket fanfic! *sniff*

Sword: Give me a hug!

Fumu: NO! I KNOW YOU KILLED THAT WADDLE DEE YOU… KILLER!

Sword: No, Fumu… I… AM THE WADDLE DEE!

Fumu: NOOOOOOOOOO! Wait, seriously?

Sword: Nah, I'm just messing with you. I killed the waddle dee.

Fumu: So you DID-

Sword: IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS STALKING MY GIRLFRIEND! I'M NOT A KILLER! *runs away crying*

Blade and Meta Knight: SWORD! *runs to Sword*

Fumu: Oh well.*walks away*

LATER

Blade: Psst, Sword…

Sword: YES SWEETIE?

Blade: Shh! We have to convince Meta Knight that OHSHC is to girly for him to watch.

Sword: I know… but how?

Blade: Plan B…

Sword: OH NO NOT PLAN B!

Blade: Plan B isn't as bad as plan C!

Sword: What's plan C?

Blade: Kill him if he doesn't admit that OHSHC is to girly for him.

Sword: Okay. Let's just do plan B… Wait… WHAT'S PLAN B?

Blade: Uh. I didn't think of it yet.

Sword: Then I will!


	5. Chapter 5

Sword: I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA!

Blade: What is it sweetie?

Sword: We show Meta Knight how bad shoujo anime can get when 4kids dubs it…

Blade: GOOD IDEA! Let's show him…

Sword and Blade: MEW MEW POWER! *high five*

Sword: They didn't even finish the series. That's why it's bad.

Blade: I watched it in Japanese last year, BECAUSE MY DAD IS JAPANESE!

Sword: and YOUR MOM WAS A PRINCESS THAT WANTED TO BE A STAR WARRIOR!

Meta Knight: IT'S NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT FAMILY!

Sword: Sir! Watch Mew Mew Power!

LATER

Meta Knight: UGH! EPISODE ONE WASN'T EVEN THE FIRST EPISODE! I'M GONNA WATCH HETALIA! IT LOOKS GOOD!

Sword and Blade: YAY!

Sword: Oh my gosh… My plan worked.

Blade: *kisses Sword* Okay what's your favorite-

Sword: *faints from happiness*

Blade: food… META KNIGHT!

Meta Knight: SHUT UP BLADE! NOW I HAVE TO REWIND THE EPISODE!

Blade: A CERIAL KILLER! AH! HELP! HE'S STABBING A BOX OF CERIAL!

Meta Knight: SHUT UP! JUST DIE, GEEZ!

Blade: IF YOU DON'T COME OVER HERE I'LL KILL YOU! *laughs*

Sword: *wakes up from creepy laugh* What the-

Blade: Sword! You're okay! *hugs Sword* I love you so much!

Sword: THIS IS HYRULE!

Blade: NO IT'S NOT!

Sword: WELL MY GRANDMOTHER WATCHED TWILIGHT!

Blade: I BURP LOUDER THAN YOU!

Sword: YOU DON'T EVEN BURP!

Blade: I DID WHEN I WAS A BABY! HAHAHA!

Meta Knight: SHUT UP!

Blade: I KNEW HOW TO HACK COMPUTERS WHEN I WAS TWO YEARS OLD!

Sword: Alright, you win.

Blade: *looks out window* …

Meta Knight and Sword: What?

Blade: SQUIRREL! *jumps out of window to chase squirrel*

Meta Knight: *facepalm*

Blade: *still outside* COME HERE MR. KITTY! I JUST WANT TO PLAY!

Cat: *hisses*

Blade: You smell like you're mad.

Meta Knight: She's weird.

Sword: NO SHE'S NOT Y-YOU COMMONER!

Blade: *comes back inside* The squirrel and Mr. Kitty escaped… Hi Meta knight!

Meta Knight: Blade. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Blade: Nothing's wrong with me. I'm normal.

Meta Knight: Oh really? THEN WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW JUST FOR A SQUIRREL!

Blade: I'm part dog, that's why my _real_ name is Inuko. It means… DOG CHILD!

Sword: It's a beautiful name.

Blade: *looks at Sword and screams like a fangirl* you're so nice!

Meta Knight: HOW DO YOU GET THE GIRLS?!

Sword: What? I thought you got all of the girls.

Meta Knight: Fangirls don't count!

THE NEXT DAY

Sword: *wakes up and opens door* Good morning sir- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!


	6. Chapter 6

ON THE LAST CHAPTER

_Sword: *wakes up and opens door* Good morning sir- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

BACK TO THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Sword: *O_O face*

Meta Knight: Uh… nothing.

Blade: *wakes up* WHY AM I TIED UP?!

Sword: *gasp* DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER!

Meta Knight: HAHAHAHA! I'M NOT META KNIGHT, I'M DARK META KNIGHT! Meta Knight's in the closet.

Blade: Dark Meta Knight?

Dark Meta Knight: Yes? Wait, how did you escape?

Blade: You mad bro? YOU MAD?!

Dark Meta Knight: You. *points to Sword* I was going to take her to Nightmare. If I don't, he will have to wait ANOTHER 100 years.

Blade: AHAHAHAHA! That's impossible for you to get ME!

Sword: I know what she's gonna do.

Blade: DOGGY POWERS ACTIVATE! *transforms*

Dark Meta Knight: NO! SHE HAS THE SECRET GEM'S POWER IN HER! I CAN'T STOP HER!

Random Fairy: You have to BELIEVE in yourself.

Dark Meta Knight: You're right. *turns to Blade* YOU CAN'T STOP ME! *runs to Blade*

*epic music plays*

Blade: MAGICAL PUPPY FLAME! *breathes fire on DMK*

Dark Meta Knight: How… HOW DID YOU GET YOUR POWER?

Blade: I don't know. There is no gem. I'm awesome.

Sword: I FREED META KNIGHT! Let's celebrate with singing.

LATER

Sword: Meta Knight, don't sing anime songs.

Meta Knight: FINE! Okay, here I go. *ahem*

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors_

_Are beautiful like a rainbow_

**AFTER THE SONG WAS OVER**

Sword: *crying* It's so beautiful.

Blade: You have a great singing voice!

Meta Knight: Does that mean you'll dump Sword to marry me?

Blade: I don't like you that way.

Fumu: I'm next.

Cappies: GO FUMU!

Fumu:

_I threw a wish in the well__  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell__  
I looked to you as it fell__  
And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss__  
I wasn't looking for this__  
But now you're in my way__  
Your stare was holding__  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing__  
Hot night, wind was blowing__  
Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe__  
It's hard to look right, at you baby__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe__-_

Blade: I HATE THAT SONG!

Sword: But she WAS good at singing.

Blade: Yeah, you're right. I'm singing next. *looks at crowd and gets nervous* Too… many… people… SWORD PROTECT ME! I'M SCARED! *hugs Sword*

AFTER 100 PEOPLE SUNG REALLY GOOD SONGS AND THE HORROR OF DEDEDE SINGING A LOVE SONG TO BLADE

Blade: I can sing now… *looks at everyone* uh…

_Lying all alone__  
__Next to my cellphone__  
__And a ice-cream cone__  
__Is a tiny piece of toast__  
__Staring at me__  
__Looking angry__  
__Wait just a second, eh__  
__How does that thing have eyes?__  
__Creepy toast__  
__Staring at me__  
__Creepy toast__  
__What are you plotting now?__As i creep closer__  
__It gets angrier__  
__It look like Big Al__  
__Wait that doesn't rhyme at all__  
__It stares at me__  
__Very creepily__  
__Wait just a second, eh__  
__Is this thing checking me out?__  
__Creepy toast__  
__Staring at me__  
__Creepy toast__  
__Why donť you just go..._

**AFTER THE SONG WAS OVER**

Everyone: *claps*

Blade: I'm so happy!

Sword: *gives Blade flowers*

Blade: Thank you!

Sword: You're welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Dedede: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Blade: I love you too Dedede! Let's get married!

10 YEARS LATER

Blade: WE HAVE GREAT CHILDREN!

Dedede: WE ARE SOOOOOOOO PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!

* * *

Blade: *wakes up* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

Sword: What's wrong?

Blade: Oh, I… WAIT?! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!

Sword: I was going to wake you up.

Blade: … Oh… I had a bad dream.

Sword: What was it about?

Blade: Dedede and I got married, and ten years later, we had three kids.

Sword: Bunnies are my favorite animal. I MEAN BEARS! No, TIGERS! I HATE BUNNIES!

Blade: *derp*

Meta Knight: OMG YOU JUST DERPED!

Sword: *gasps*

Blade: *stops derping* It was an accident!

Meta Knight: It's too late. You have the death penalty.

Sword: NO! *hugs Blade* SHE DOESN'T!

Blade: I don't wanna die!

Meta Knight: Geez, I was just kidding.

Sword and Blade: Oh.

Blade: Will you stop hugging me?

Sword: Okay! *stops hugging Blade*

Blade: *runs to kitchen* MEEEEEEEE HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYY! GIVE ME FOOOOOOD! *opens refrigerator in slow motion* THERES NO FOOD!

Sword: *behind Blade* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Knight: * eats chip in slow motion*

Blade: *cries*

Sword: I made popcorn for us!

Blade: Yay! *eats some popcorn*

Sword: *eats popcorn too*

Meta Knight: Blade, are you a magical girl?

Blade: I don't use magic… I use TECHNOLOGY THAT I CREATED! So no, I am not magical.

Sword: *looks at Blade* Uh… WHERE ARE YOUR EARS?!

Blade: On the top of my head. I have dog ears. WOOF!

Meta Knight: ME HATE DOGGYS! DOGS DROOL AND ITS GROSS!

Blade: *cries* You hate… my family?!

Meta Knight: I- I didn't-

Blade: I BET THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T TEACH ME HOW TO COOK! *sniff*

Sword: *looks at MK angrily* How DARE YOU! You made her cry! *gets out sword* I'm Sword, and I have a Sword!

Meta Knight: I know your weakness.

Sword: Huh?

Meta Knight: OVEN, PROTECT ME! *goes behind oven* Why do you hate ovens? Why are you scared of them?

Sword: I'LL KILL THE OVEN BEFORE IT KILLS BLADE! *chops oven in half* Wait… How did I do that? I didn't even use my hand… OR ANY WEAPONS!

Blade: I'm better now… What happened to the oven?!

Meta Knight: Sword murdered the oven. *looks at Sword*

Sword: How did I do that?

Blade: *hugs Sword* you're so brave!

Sword: Thanks…

Blade: *gasp*

Sword and Meta Knight: WHAT IS IT?!

Blade: KIRBY ATE THE REST OF THE POPCORN!

Kirby: Poyo!

Girl: Popcorn! My favorite!

Blade: *gasp* Y-You're… ALIVE?!

Kirby: *points to Blade* Proof that this hot babe is a murderer!

Girl: She's not a murderer! She's my cousin!

Sword: OH YEAH! I REMEMBER SEEING YOU WHEN I WAS 10 YEARS OLD! Blade was 8.

Girl: *looks at Blade* You go by THAT name now?

Blade: Yes… All that matters now is that I'm a pretty princess! *spins* HE will NEVER get me to take over the universe!

Meta Knight: You mean Nightmare?

Blade: Yes.

Sword: BLADE'S COUSIN! I FORGOT YOUR NAME!

Girl: My name is Chloe.

Sword: Oh.

Kirby: AHEM! IS ANYONE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME POYO?!

Blade: *looks at Kirby*

Kirby: AH! RED EYES!

Blade: My eyes have ALWAYS been the color red. It doesn't mean I'm angry.

Meta Knight: Dedede is stalking you.

Blade: No wonder I smell him. DEDEDE!

Dedede: Yes, my princess?

Blade: Stop stalking me, AND NO I WON'T MARRY YOU!

Dedede: Darn it. * walks away*

Meta Knight: Is it just me or am I in love with Blade and Chloe at the same time?

Chloe(Girl) and Blade: WHAT?!

Sword: YOU CRAY CRAY!

Kirby: POYO!

Meta Knight: Uh… I WONDER WHATS ON TV?!

Blade: You… won't… escape! Oh, I wonder too! *turns on TV*

TV: DEDEDE SHAMPOO! IT'S MADE OUT OF DEDEDE'S GERMS, ALL OF IT!

Dedede on TV: Buy it now! I TOTALLY DIDN'T ORDER IT FROM NIGHTMARE TO HELP HIM GET SOMEBODY! BY THE WAY, IT WON'T MIND CONTROL BLADE TO GO TO MY MACHINE THAT I GET MONSTER THINGYS FROM! Blade, please order it.

Meta Knight: Hahahaha! Blade, don't order it.

Blade: I won't. I don't even wash my hair.

Everyone: *stares at Blade*

Blade: *turns off TV* I turned into a dog and let Sword wash me with doggy shampoo… Last year…

Meta Knight: OH THAT'S JUST WRONG!

Kirby: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE LIKE THAT!

Chloe: …

Sword: When she turns into a dog its okay… wait… *points to Blade* You're the dog I gave a bath to?!

Blade: I'm just a dog… woof. IT'S NOT BAD RIGHT?!

Kirby: Hmm…

Meta Knight: Sword?

Sword: *having a nosebleed* Yes sir?

Meta Knight: Your nose is bleeding.

Sword: *nosebleed stops* It stopped.

Chloe: Blade, it was last year so it's okay.

Blade: Whew, that's good. SQUIRREL!

Squirrel: *on the sofa*

Blade: So… You have decided to come back… Prepare to get eaten… FOR DINNER! *jumps on sofa to catch squirrel*

Squirrel: *gets off of sofa in time*

Blade: You won't escape!

Squirrel: *escapes*

Blade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Sword: BLADE! THE OVEN! *kicks oven* OW!

Blade: *giggles*


	8. Chapter 8

Blade: *puts on armor and runs outside* Lalalala! I'm not crazy! *bumps into a boy* OOF!

Boy: What's your problem?!

Blade: OH NO! NOT YOU! Why are you still ALIVE?!

Boy: I've been alive.

Blade: Stop trying to look handsome. You look so ugly, that I almost died when I saw your hideous face.

Boy: You act JUST like that idiot that STOLE my place. You better not be her.

Blade: Uhhhhhhh. I'm a… BOY! TOTALLY NOT A GIRL! HAHAHAHA! THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY IF I WAS! HAHAHAHA! Okay I'm a girl… but I'm OBVIOUSLY not her… right, ugly man?

Sword: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE! *runs to Blade* I found you! *looks at boy* Hmm… You look like you can get A LOT of ladies. Hopefully you're a nice guy.

Blade: He's a mean guy that gets jealous too easily.

Sword: Hey, he looks mad.

Blade: Yeah he does smell angry.

Sword: AWW, THE LITTLE BOY IS MAD! Wait, he's not little.

Meta Knight: PIZZA PARTY!

Blade: I'm too full to eat.

Boy: *takes off Blade's helmet* You lied! YOU ARE HER! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!

Blade: You failed. HAHA!

Chloe: OH NO! *hides*

Boy: I will get rid of you NOW Inuko! *gets out knife*

Blade: HA! A useless knife can't hurt me! DOGGY POWERS ACTIVATE! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!*transforms* TEEHEE!

Kirby: Woah! She's so BEAUTIFUL!

Sword: I still gave her a bath.

Boy: *looks at Sword* WHAT?!

Blade: MAGIC PUPPIES! *throws magical flying puppies at the boy*

Boy: I'M YOUR COUSIN DON'T HURT ME!

Blade: WHO CARES? YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS!

Boy: *drops a bunch of shurikens * Oops!

Meta Knight: WHAT THE-

Boy: *throws shuriken at Sword*

Sword: *somehow chops it in half* I did it again!

Boy: *throws shuriken at Blade*

Blade: NINJA GSD SHIELD! *makes shield over her* You are SO weak! PUPPY STARE! *knocks the boy out with cute puppy eyes*

Sword: …

Chloe: …

Kirby: …

Meta Knight: …

Blade: …

Sword: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!

AFTER EVERYONE DANCED RANDOMLY

Sword: *makes funny noises*

Blade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed too much today.

Sword: Your laugh is cute.

Meta Knight: and creepy.

Blade: *sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *cries*

Sword: WAR! *grabs pizza and hits MK with it*

Meta Knight: *grabs another pizza* PIZZA FIGHT!

Sword: *hits MK ten times in a row*

Blade: *giggles* YAY! BEAT HIM UP, SWORD! *claps*

Dedede: WHY DIDN'T YOU ORDER MY SHAMPOO?!

Blade: … What shampoo? I don't watch Channel DDD.

Dedede: Oh. Here's the shampoo. *gets out shampoo*

Blade: NO! I DON'T WANT IT! *hides behind Sword*Protect me!

Sword: She doesn't want it Dedede. We know it will mind control her… EVEN THE CAPPIES KNOW!

Meta Knight: Dedede, tell Nightmare that he will never be able to get Blade.

Dedede: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Blade: That's kind of getting old. Anyways, I-

Bun, Kirby, Dedede, Escargon, Sir Arthur, A random cappy, Dark Meta Knight, and Galacta Knight go up to Blade

Blade: Uh, what is it?

Bun: I- I'm in love with you!

Kirby: No, I am! I mean poyo.

Dedede: Blade, you are so hot

Sir Arthur: You are the most beautiful girl I met.

Random Cappy: I wanna go out with you.

Dark Meta Knight: I love you, come to the Mirror World with me. MARRY ME!

Galacta Knight: NO, MARRY ME BLADE!

Blade: I'm already going out with Sword.

Sword: *hugs Blade* That's right!

Blade: I love Sword very much.

All of the guys that told Blade that they love her: Ugh. Sword ALWAYS ruins my chance! *leaves*

Sword: They all hate me? *sad face*

Blade: It doesn't matter if they hate you or not.

Sword: But what if they attack me with ovens?

Meta Knight: …

Blade: …

Chloe: … You're scared of ovens?

Sword: Yes.

Chloe: *leaves*

Meta Knight: I think she liked you until she found out your fear.

Sword: She liked me?

Meta Knight: She WAS drawing pictures of you.

Sword: I'm going out with Blade! I don't even think of Chloe like that!

Blade: By the way, they won't attack you with ovens.

Sword: Good. *falls down* Ow.

Blade: ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE DON'T DIE!

Sword: I'm okay. *gets up and turns on TV*

Girl on TV: I am PRINCESS TUTU! *transforms*

Sword: Uh… Who watched Princess Tutu?

Meta Knight: Uh… It wasn't me.

Sword and Blade: *looks at MK* It was you.

Meta Knight: FINE! IT WAS ME!

Blade: *giggles*

Sword: *laughs*

Meta Knight: Don't make fun of me!

Sword: We're not making fun of you!

Blade: We like Princess Tutu too!

Meta Knight: Oh. Blade, how old are you?

Blade: I was born in 2027. That's all I'm telling you.

Meta Knight: WHAT?! BUT IT'S 2013!

Blade: Oh yeah, my home planet is ahead of time. I'm 20 years old. Here, play this game console I made when I was 2 years old. *hands a game console thing to MK*

Meta Knight: Inubox 256-bit?

Blade: There's even a 512-bit version.

Meta Knight: Nobody cares about bits anymore.

Blade: They started caring about it again in my planet.

Sword: JUST PLAY A GAME ON IT!

5 HOURS LATER

Blade: Meta Knight! Be quiet!

Meta Knight: SHUT UP! I'M STUCK ON THIS LEVEL!

Sword: He's into that game… *watches MK play the game*

Dedede: Now that there distracted, how about we-

Blade: NO!

Dedede: FINE! *leaves*

Blade: How in the name of cheeseburgers did he start liking me? I'm not THAT pretty. *looks at mirror* I am that pretty.

Sword: Blade, Meta Knight beat the level!

Blade: Yay!

LATER AT 1:30 AM

Sword and Meta Knight are asleep, but Blade is still awake.

Blade: I'm hungry. *opens jar of candy* I'll eat some of it… *eats all candy* Oh no. *closes jar of candy and puts it back where it was*

AT 7:00 AM

Meta Knight: W

HO ATE MY CANDY?!

Blade: *sweating* I don't know.

Sword: I don't know either.

Blade: OKAY IT WAS ME!

Meta Knight: I will punish you. *gets Blade's diary* I will read this. *opens diary* Dear diary, I love Sword more than chasing and catching squirrels. Yes, I like chasing and catching squirrels a lot.

Fumu: *by the door*

Meta Knight: The reason why I love Sword is because he's a nice guy. He's always there to protect me.

Fumu: M-Meta Knight's-

Blade: STOP READING MY DIARY! GIVE IT BACK!

Fumu: Oh. *runs away*

Sword: *grabs diary* Here Blade. *gives Blade her diary back*

Blade: Thank you! *kisses Sword*

Sword: *smiles*

Dark Meta Knight: I'm BACK!

Boy: I'm back TOO!

Sword: *frowns*


	9. Chapter 9

Boy: HEHEHE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *attempts to stab Blade*

Meta Knight: *eats knife* That was made out of paper. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPER CUTS HURT?! DO YOU?!

Boy: *gets paper cut* OW! OH MY GOSH I'M DYING! SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE! *cries*

Blade: *puts band-aid on paper cut* There you go.

Boy: That's better… You're so kind! *hugs Blade*

Sword: Do you still want to kill her?

Boy: Yes, of course I still want to kill my younger cousin. I'M STILL JEALOUS OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Meta Knight: *drops pizza*

Sword: *runs to pizza* Pizza, pizza! Speak to me! *shakes pizza* PIZZA!

Dark Meta Knight: Uh…

Everyone: *looks at Sword*

Sword: Pizza? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!

Blade: There's no way to save the pizza… It's… too late.

Sword: Pizza… *sniffs*

Blade: Rest in peace, pizza.

Dark Meta Knight: OH WHAT THE HECK! *picks up the pizza and throws it in the trash*

Blade: Hey, William?

William(Boy): Yes? WAIT! HOW DARE YOU SAY MY REAL NAME YOU-

Blade: HAHAHA!

Sword: *kisses Blade*

William: YOU have a boyfriend? I thought it was impossible!

Blade: Grr… YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING WHEN YOU GOT A PAPER CUT!

Sword: Yeah! That's why you have to watch Dedede take a bath!

William: … What?

Blade: I AM PRETTY AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM NOT WANTING TO WEAR MAKEUP!

Meta Knight: *wearing lipstick*

Blade: …

Sword: …

William: …

Dark Meta Knight: …

Meta Knight: Don't I look fabulous?

Blade: You look…

Meta Knight: I look what? I LOOK WHAT?!

Blade: You look weird.

Dark Meta Knight: *wearing too much make up* I feel SO much more confident now.

Sword: *wearing makeup* Now I look more like a girl… *puts on a dress* Wait, WHAT AM I DOING?!

William: *wearing mascara* this is weird…

Blade: TEEHEE! CROSS DRESSING TIME! *wears man clothes* Sword, you don't have to wear a dress or makeup!

Sword: Really?

Blade: Really.

* * *

LATER

William and Dark Meta Knight left, so now it's just MK, Sword, and Blade again.

Sword: *not wearing makeup or a dress*

Blade: *not dressed up like a guy anymore*

Meta Knight: *still wearing lipstick*

Sword: I have something to say.

Blade and MK: What is it?

Sword: I think Dedede is stupid.

Blade: I think he's stupid too!

Meta Knight: Hey… I'm the one who dropped the pizza.

Sword: *cries*

Blade: Meta Knight! You know Sword is sensitive when it comes to dropping pizza! Don't talk about it anymore!

Meta Knight: Yes ma'am…

Blade: Now apologize to him!

Meta Knight: I'm sorry Sword.

Sword: I-it's okay. *sniffs* I forgive you. *sniffs again*

Blade: *stands up and walks in front of Sword* Forgiving him is the right thing to do!

Meta Knight: THE MONKEY IS EATING BANANAS! I REPEAT, THE MONKEY IS EATING BANANAS!

Blade: Huh?

Sword: What?

Galacta Knight: *pushes Sword*

Sword: … Ow…

Meta Knight: *takes picture* Hahahaha!

Galacta Knight: There, I helped you.

Meta Knight: I still hate you.

Galacta Knight: *looks at Sword* You've got guts.

Sword: What?

Meta Knight: Look where you landed.

Sword: *looks down and realizes where he is*

Blade: Could you get off of me?

Sword: I'm sorry! *gets up and sits on sofa*

Blade: It's not your fault, It's Meta Knight and Galacta Knight's fault. *looks at them* I… hate… YOU…

Galacta Knight: AH! SHE HAS RED EYES! HELP ME!

Meta Knight: SHE'S GONNA SUCK OUR BLOOD! SHE'S A VAMPIRE!

Blade: I'm not a vampire. I'm a dog, alien, mermaid, and… another alien hybrid.

Sword: And I have no idea what I am! *smiles* Galacta Knight?

Galacta Knight: Yes?

Sword: Get out of here.

Galacta Knight: *leaves*

Blade: …

Sword: …

Meta Knight: …

Sword: PARTY!

Blade and Meta Knight: YEAH!

Meta Knight: Wait. Blade, are you tsundure even though you look yandere?

Blade: What the *beep*?!

Sword: You said a bad word.

Blade: I'm sorry!

Sword: *kisses Blade* It's okay, I forgive you… *gets slapped by Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: Idiot! That's not how you do it! Here, I'll give you an example. *walks up to Blade* I forgive you babe. *kisses Blade* I love you more than anything. *tries to French kiss Blade*

Blade: NO! NO! STOP IT! SWORD, HELP ME!

Sword: Meta Knight, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Sword: I'm sorry that I got us in trouble.

Blade: It's alright.

Sword: I need a hair-cut.

Blade: It's not even that long. Don't cut it!

Sword: Okay.

THE NEXT DAY AT 11:50 PM

Meta Knight: *locks Blade in a closet with no lights*

Blade: HEY!

Meta Knight: Are you afraid of the dark?

Blade: I'm not afraid of the dark.

Sword: *unlocks door* Blade!

Blade: Sword! *opens door and runs to Sword*

Sword: Meta Knight- Where did he go?

Blade: He was just standing there… I still smell him, so he must be nearby.

Meta Knight: *tries to sneak up behind Blade to scare her*

Blade: *turns around quickly* BOO!

Meta Knight: MOMMY HELP ME!

Blade: Lets go to bed.

Sword: Yeah.

* * *

And now, Let's see their dreams!

**META KNIGHT'S DREAM**

Meta Knight: *making out with Blade* This is so AWESOME!

Blade: MORE KISSING!

* * *

**SWORD'S DREAM**

Sword: *holding a baby* Have a good day at school, kids!

Blade: And don't get in trouble! Make mommy and daddy proud!

Kids: OKAY MOMMY AND DADDY! *goes into a school building*

Baby: *laughs* Mama!

Blade: Aww!

Sword: She wants you. That's so cute!

Blade: I can't believe we have ten kids. They're all so cute!

Sword: Yeah, and you got pregnant only two times. HEY LOOK IT'S RAINING NACHOS!

*dream turns into a video game*

* * *

**BLADE'S DREAM**

Blade: This is the best day EVER! *surrounded by bacon* NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!

*dog treats fall from the sky*

Blade: Now it's even better! Huh? *looks at random phone* Oh no! A puppy's in danger. DOGGY POWERS ACTIVATE! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF! *transforms* I will save you puppy! *flies to puppy*

Puppy: WOOF! WOOF! *cries*

Dedede: YUMMY!

Blade: Stop it Dedede! Do not eat that puppy!

Dedede: It's a puppy? I thought that it was chicken… BUT I WILL STILL EAT IT!

Blade: *picks up puppy and flies away*

Dedede: NOOOOOOOO- Ooh! Escargot!

Escaron: Don't eat that!


	10. Chapter 10

Sword: Why does William hate you so much?

Blade: Well… Before I was born, my mother spent a lot of time with William and my brother. On the day I was born, she started to pay more attention to me than William. That's why he hates me.

Sword: What… the… heck…

Blade: O_o

Meta Knight: *gasp*

Sword: Let's draw pictures of each other!

LATER

Sword: *looks at MK's drawing of Blade and has a nosebleed*

Meta Knight: Imagine her wearing a bikini in real life.

Sword: *shows MK his drawing* I made a picture of Blade too.

Meta Knight: Why is she wearing a dress?

Blade: I made I picture of both of you!

Sword and Meta Knight: That looks REALISTIC!

Meta Knight: Did you take a picture?

Blade: No. I drew it.

Sword: You are so talented!

Blade: Thank you!

Sword: You're welcome.

Blade: I want to chase a squirrel…

Meta Knight: Blade, It JUST started raining. You can't go outside! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!

Blade: That was the first time you said that.

Meta Knight: Oh…

Sword: Shh! Be quiet, I heard something!

BOOM

Blade: Meta Knight, I know you're scared.

Meta Knight: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Blade: I'm part dog. Did you forget- My nose is dry. *licks nose*

Meta Knight: Ew! That is like, so gross!

Blade: It helps me smell.

Sword: Cool!

BOOM

Blade: That is louder to me than it is to you guys.

BOOM

Sword: OMG!

Blade: It smells like a monster.

Meta Knight: Do you see like dogs too?

Blade: No.

Meta Knight: Okay.

BOOM

Sword: WATCH OUT! *pushes Blade and Meta Knight away*

Monster: *falls down and lands on Sword*

Blade: Sword! SWORD!

Sword: I-I'm okay.

Blade: *looks at monster*

Meta Knight: Wow. That monster is HUGE!

Dedede: I ordered it. NOW RANDOM MONSTER, GIVE BLADE TO NIGHTMARE!

Sword: Blade, run!

Blade: I will be brave… DOGGY POWERS ACTIVATE! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF! *transforms* I will fight you!

Monster: *tries to grab Blade*

Blade: DOG DROOL ATTACK! *drools all over the Monster*

Monster: *dies*

Sword: I'm alive!

Kirby: *inhales the drool and transforms*

Meta Knight: That is Drool Kirby!

Dedede: I NEVER WIN! *stomps and leaves*

Blade: Now we have to repair the ceiling…

Sword: That monster made A LOT of damage.

Meta Knight: You're right!

LATER

Blade: I did it by myself! YAY!

Meta Knight: It looks like it never had a hole!

Sword: *kisses Blade* You did a good job.

Blade: *fangirl scream*

Meta Knight: Hey guys, do you remember how I found out that Blade's a girl?

Sword: Yes.

Blade: I remember.

Meta Knight: So, I needed to go to the bathroom. I walked in there and I saw Blade taking a shower. I had a nosebleed, and then she threw me out of the bathroom.

Blade: Nosebleeds.

Sword: My nose was bleeding when a bully punched me in the face.

Blade: Her boyfriend thought you were a girl, and he fell in love with you. The bully got jealous of you so she beat you up, then the next day her boyfriend vomited because… he found out that you were a boy.

Sword: On the first day of middle school, the principal asked why I was wearing the boy's uniform… then he made me wear the girl's uniform.

Meta Knight: HAHAHAHA!

Blade: I took a picture of you wearing it. YOU CAN'T SEE IT META KNIGHT!

Sword: *looks at picture* I really do look like a girl.

Blade: I'm going to turn into a dog. *turns into a dog* Woof, woof!

Sword: Meta Knight, are you racist?

Meta Knight: …Maybe…

Blade: WOOF, WOOF! *runs around in circles*

Sword: Aw! You're so cute! *pets Blade*

Meta Knight: So if she turns back… she won't be wearing anything?

Blade: *shakes head *

Sword: Her clothes are still on.

Meta Knight: DARN IT!

Sword: What the what?

Blade: *turns back to normal* I turned back to normal so I can slap Meta Knight. *slaps MK*

Meta Knight: OW! THAT HURT!

Blade: *steals Galaxia*

Meta Knight: How come Galaxia didn't-

Blade: *gives Galaxia back* I'm sorry for stealing Galaxia.

Meta Knight: It's okay.

Sword: OH CUTE BUNNIES THAT ARE NOT RABID… COME TO ME! *gets surrounded by a lot of bunnies*

Blade: How cute! They all like you!

Half of the Bunnies: *surrounds Blade*

Blade: They like me too!

Sword: Actually, they're in love with you.

Blade: No wonder they're having nosebleeds…

Sword: What do I do?!

Blade: I will give you Bunny Powers. *gives Sword Bunny Powers* Now, TRANSFORM!

Sword: BUNNY POWERS ACTIVATE! *transforms and stops the all of the nosebleeds*

Blade: *looks at Sword and gets a nosebleed*

Meta Knight: Girls can have nosebleeds too?!

Blade: Yup!

Sword: She's having a nosebleed over me!

Blade: *covers nose*

Sword: Now, cute bunnies, you may all go home…

Bunnies: *goes home*

Sword: Now, Blade…

Blade: Yes, Sword?

Sword: I know this is sudden, but… w-will you marry me?

Blade: YES! I WILL!

Meta Knight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blade: Sword and I are engaged!

Sword: I love you, Blade!


	11. Chapter 11

Sword: I'm so happy!

Blade: Me too! *turns on TV* …Weirdness… turns off TV*

Meta Knight: 3…2…1…

Blade: *screams * WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!

Meta Knight: HAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!

Sword: Did you do that on purpose?

Meta Knight: Yes.

Sword: *hugs Blade* It's going to be okay.

Blade: *sniff*I saw Dedede kissing a cardboard cut-out of me! *cries*

Meta Knight: Blade, I'm now forcing you to bake cookies.

Blade: What?! I don't know how to cook!

Meta Knight: It's easy! Just look at the instructions on the box!

Sword: I trust you making cookies in the oven.

Meta Knight: Pizzas are made in ovens.

Sword: Now I like ovens 20% more. BUT I STILL WON'T FORGIVE THEM FOR-

Meta Knight: Blade, make the cookies NOW!

Blade: *sigh* Yes sir.

LATER

Blade: The cookies are done! They're cooled off too!

Sword: *eats cookie* OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE BEST COOKIE I HAVE EVER EATEN!

Meta Knight: *eats cookie too* It's a miracle! They're not burnt!

Blade: *sniff* You thought… you thought that I would burn them?! *cries and runs away*

Meta Knight: NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Sword: BLADE, COME BACK!

Blade: *runs to Sword* Do you really like my cookies?

Sword: I do.

Blade: *blushes* Woof! *covers mouth* Thank you… woof…

Sword: You're welcome! *smiles*

Blade: *uncovers mouth*

Meta Knight: You two are engaged, right? So when is the wedding?

Blade: WELL… Sword and I are getting married next week…

Sword: *derps* Hey guys, I think I just found out how to derp!

Blade: Yay! *claps*

Meta Knight: THAT'S SO MANLY! Hmm… *pokes Blade*

Blade: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Sword: *stops derping*

Meta Knight: Geez, I just poked you.

Blade: Same thing!

Sword: I-

Meta Knight: YOU WANNA MAKE OUT WITH BLADE?! OMG, ME TOO! WE ARE LIKE, BFFS!

Sword: That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I think you shouldn't poke people.

Meta Knight: Fine! I'll go to bed so you two can make out without me interrupting. You two ALSO can-

Blade: DON'T even finish that sentence!

Sword: I don't get it… what was he going to say?

Meta Knight: You two ALSO can watch TV.

Blade: Oh.

Sword: Sir Meta Knight, we think that you are cool.

Meta Knight: *eyes turn red*

Blade: …

Sword: …

Meta Knight: You THINK?! *eyes turn pink* HAHAHAHA!

Blade: THE SHOE! OMG!

Sword and Meta Knight: *gasps at the same time* Wait, where?

Blade: There's no shoe. I just felt like saying that.

Sword: *opens door* Why are you standing there? Who are you?

?: My name is Adeleine. I'm here because I'm lost.

Blade: *puts helmet on and goes to door* I'm Blade, and he's Sword.

Adeleine: Hi. Um… Where am I?

Meta Knight: Castle Dedede.

Adeleine: Is Dedede that fat penguin I saw earlier?

Blade: Yes.

Dedede: Blade, I command you to take a shower so I can watch you- I mean you smell horrible.

Blade: No!

Sword: I have good news Dedede! Blade and I are engaged!

Dedede: *cries* AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Sword: What's so bad about it?

Dedede: EVERY SINGLE BOY IN THE VILLAGE LIKES BLADE! SO DOES BUN AND KIRBY! I ALSO LIKE HER!

Sword: Um…

Meta Knight: *whispers to Sword* Don't tell him the date of your wedding. He might plan to ruin it.

Blade: *hugs Sword* Every time people first see me with my armor on, they assume that I'm a boy.

Adeleine: I think it's because guys are usually knights.

Blade: *derps* I smells a squirrel.

Squirrel: *eating an acorn*

Blade: SQUIRREL!

Squirrel: *runs away*

Blade: THE SQUIRREEL RAN AWAY! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Sword: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *screams and runs in circles*

Meta Knight: THE WORLD IS NOT ENDING!

Sword and Blade: Oh… OKAY!

Meta Knight: Now let's train.

Sword: CHOO CHOO!

Blade: He means training, Sword.

Sword: I know.

LATER WHEN ADELEINE LEFT AND WHEN THE KNIGHTS STARTED TRAINING

Sword: This is… making me tired…

Blade: Sir, can we take a break? This is BORING.

Meta Knight: NO! Now fight!

Blade: I want to play fetch…

Sword: … I need…

Meta Knight: What?

Sword: I NEED…

Blade: What do you need?

Sword: I NEED TO EAT PIZZA AND GO TO THE BATHROOM!

Blade: IT'S AN EMERGENCY! *gives Sword pizza*

Sword: Thanks, Blade. *eats pizza and runs to the bathroom*

Meta Knight: Blade, why weren't you training while Sword was?

Blade: Well… I DIDN'T WANT TO TRAIN! I'm sorry, Sir.

Meta Knight: Um, like, why didn't you want to?

Blade: Because I can't- Wait…never mind. I want to be as strong as my mother, Juliet Hoshikuzu!

Meta Knight: *gasp* SHE'S YOUR MOMMY?! SHE WAS THE SECOND STRONGEST FEMALE STAR WARRIOR UNTIL GARLUDE DIED!

Blade: You know her?

Sword: Hey guys, I'm back.

Blade: IS SHE ALIVE?! IS SHE ALIVE?! I WANT TO SEE HER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Meta Knight: Blade, I think she might be alive.

Sword: Are you talking about her mom?

Blade: YES WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MY MOTHER! I WANT TO SEE HER!

Meta Knight: Why do you want to see her that much?

Blade: The last time I saw her was on my 5th birthday. It's been almost sixteen years.

Sword: Blade's birthday is in December.

Blade: I like snow! MOMMY I MISS YOU!

CRASH

Meta Knight: Hey guys, a space ship just-

Fumu: SIR META KNIGHT A SPACE SHIP JUST CRASH LANDED HERE! WE HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT!

Bun: I JUST HEARD IT!

Kirby: I hope it's a girl hotter than Silica- I mean poyo. Silica wasn't hot at all- I mean poyo.

Sword: We should check it out…

Blade: Let's go!

WHEN THEY GOT TO THE SPACE SHIP

Blade: Look!

Sword: Blade, stay back.

Fumu: Somebody's getting out!

Meta Knight: Shh!

?: *gets out of space ship* I never crash.

Meta Knight: JULIET!

Kirby: Sweet, a hot babe- I mean poyo.

Bun: She's pretty!

Blade: MOTHER! *runs to Juliet (Her mom)*

Juliet: Who are you?

Blade: *takes off helmet* It's me, Inuko!

Juliet: I haven't seen you in a long time! I missed you so much!

Blade: Mother, guess what? I'm getting married next week!

Sword: She's getting married to me.

Fumu: So… Blade's mom crash landed here?

LATER BACK IN THE CASTLE

Blade: I'm so HAPPY!

Sword: Me too!

Juliet: Hi Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Hello. Can you call your daughter Blade when you're around people?

Juliet: WHY?!

Meta Knight: Everyone here calls her that. They don't know her real name.

Juliet: Fine… MY BABY IS GROWING UP SO FAST! SHE'S ALREADY ENGAGED! SHE'S ENGAGED TO A MAN THAT'S AFRAID OF OVENS!

Sword: Ovens are evil.

Blade: DOGGY POWERS ACTIVATE! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! *transforms* CUTE PUPPY DOG LASER! *shoots lasers at the oven* Ha! Hey mom, try the cookies I made earlier!

Juliet: *eats cookie* OMG THEY'RE BETTER THAN MY COOKIES!

?: I am Master Oven. I shall cook Sword… IN AN OVEN!

Blade: Bun, I know it's you. Stop trying to scare Sword.

Bun: *sigh* Okay. *takes off costume and walks away*

Juliet: Let me guess, you smelled him?

Blade: Yup! I know who people are when I can't see them by SMELLING them!

Sword: THAT'S SO COOL! OUR FUTURE KIDS WILL BE ABLE TO DO THAT TOO, RIGHT?!

Blade: I think so! *hug Sword* How long have you been scared of ovens?

Sword: Since I was seven years old.

Meta Knight: GUYS IT'S GETTING LATE! TIME FOR BED!

Sword and Blade: Yes sir.

Juliet: I'll sleep in my daughter's room.

SOME TIME LATER

Meta Knight: Good, everyone's asleep. *turns on TV*

TV: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY! HEY!

Meta Knight: This is still my favorite show! *eats popcorn*


	12. Chapter 12

Blade: …

Meta Knight: Blade?

Blade: …

Meta Knight: Sword!

Sword: What is it?

Meta Knight: Read her mind!

Blade: …

Sword: Okay. *reads Blade's mind* OH MY GOODNESS! BLADE!

Meta Knight: WHAT IS SHE THINKING ABOUT?!

Sword: No… I… can't tell you!

Meta Knight: Tell me! Tell me now!

Sword: Fine… she was… thinking about… No! I can't say it!

*dramatic music starts playing*

Meta Knight: Sword, you must tell me. You… have to…

Sword: But…

Meta Knight: Shh… no buts…

Sword: Sir… I…

Blade: *wakes up from her dream* WHAT THE HECK WAS I DREAMING ABOUT?!

Sword: Good morning!

Blade: Okay, why are you wearing a maid outfit.

Sword: Meta Knight made me.

Blade: Where is he anyway?

Sword: He's at the store. He said that he needs to buy a camera to take pictures of me… So… What was your dream about?

Blade: You and Meta Knight… were about to kiss in my dream.

Sword: Weird… I had a dream about Dedede and Escargon kissing.

Blade: Uh… That wasn't a dream.

Sword: … *faints*

Blade: Good. I don't have to hold it in now… *nosebleed*

Meta Knight: I'm back.

Blade: Hi… Wait… Why aren't you asking about my nosebleed?

Meta Knight: Oh, I see girls having nosebleeds all the time. It doesn't bother me.

Blade: *faints*

Meta Knight: … TIME TO WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW! *turns on TV*

TV: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY! HEY!

Sword: *wakes up* Huh? OMG WHY ARE YOU STILL WATCHING IT?!

Meta Knight: I got the camera. *takes picture of Sword*

Sword: HEY!

Meta Knight: Why do you look like a girl?

Sword: I don't know.

Meta Knight: Blade had a nosebleed.

Sword: OMG!

Blade: *wakes up* M-Meta Knight… give me… the picture… of… Sword…

Meta Knight: The maid or bath one?

Sword: YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME TAKING A BATH?!

Meta Knight: Yeah.

Blade: Both of them… I WANT BOTH OF THEM! *fangirl scream*

Sword: They're pictures of me so it's okay.

Meta Knight: *gives both pictures to Blade*

Bun: She's crazy.

Blade: I AM NOT CRAZY! *hugs Sword*

Sword: Her wanting pictures of me is normal.

Blade: Yeah!

Bun: *leaves*

Sword: I love you, Inuko.

Blade: I love you too!

Meta Knight: I AM SO AWESOME!

Blade: I'm getting married to Sword tomorrow!

Sword: I can't wait!

Meta Knight: AND THEN YOU TWO CAN HAVE KIDS!

Sword: I wonder how our kids will look like! THEY WILL BE SO CUTE!

Blade: Sword, remember that time when your cat was giving birth to kittens?

Sword: Yup!

Blade: The kittens were so cute!

Meta Knight: Did you two watch a cat give birth?

Sword: Yeah.

Blade: We were kids.

Sword: LIKE OMG A VOICE JUST SPOKE TO ME!

Blade: OMG!

Meta Knight: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Sword: It said that I'm the only hope to bring back the Zeezians.

Meta knight: Your last name is Zeezia.

Sword: EXCACTLY! That's what my planet used to be called… until the Fukoibukians took over. THEN FUKO CHANGED HER LAST NAME TO STARFISH!

Blade: … He's telling the truth…

Sword: I don't look like my parents, and I wasn't adopted. I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ANYONE IN MY PLANET! THEN I HAD A LITTLE SISTER, AND SHE-

Meta Knight: Isn't Blade's mother's maiden name Sta-

Blade: *covers MK's mouth* Shh!

Sword: I was told that I have to kill anyone related to Fuko… but I don't want to.

Blade: Huh?

Sword: Because I love Blade!

Blade: Sword… *uncovers MK's mouth*

Meta Knight: IT'S RAINING NACHOS AND PIZZA!

Sword: *looks out window* OMG YOU'RE RIGHT!

Blade: YAY!

THE NEXT DAY

Meta Knight: I'm at a wedding… AND HOW DID DEDEDE GET INVITED?!

Kirby: *wearing tuxedo* Blade is really hot- I mean poyo.

Fumu: *crying* Sword and Blade are so perfect for each other!

Kirby: I'm jealous of Sword. I should marry Blade- I mean poyo.

Dedede: BLADE I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME INSTEAD OF THAT LOSER?

Blade: No, and Sword is not a loser.

Priest: You may now kiss the bride.

Sword: *kisses Blade*

Meta Knight: This is just torture for all of the guys invited.

Bun: *crying*

Fumu: Don't be sad, Bun!

Memu: I love weddings!

Parm: Look! It's raining nachos!

Blade: *sniff* Why am I crying when I'm happy?

Sword: I'm happy too!

Adeleine: OMG! NACHOS!

Blade: I hate nachos.

Sword: Me too. For some reason, I like it when it rains nachos.

Blade: Same with me… WOOF!

Sword: WOOF!

Everyone: WOOF!

LATER

Blade: I can't chase the squirrel… I can't… *eats cake*

Sword: The squirrel is… watching us…

Kirby: I WANT TO KISS BLADE- I MEAN POYO!

Sword: Why is a dog looking at you?

Blade: *looks at dog* Oh no… It wants puppies.

Sword: So that means he wants to do the same thing my dog did to get puppies?

Blade: *nods*

Sword: Go away, doggy.

Dog: Woof.

Blade: Inuko Zeezia will handle it… *looks at dog and growls*

Dog: *runs away*

AT 8 PM

Sword: Meta Knight, why are you standing there?

Meta Knight: To make sure that you two don't-

Blade: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE OR I WILL TRANSFORM AND BEAT YOU UP!

Meta Knight: *burps* Excuse me.

Sword: OH NO YOU BURPED THAT'S ILLEGAL!

Blade: Sword, call the police!

Meta Knight: BURPING ISN'T ILLEGAL!

Sword: Dedede banned burping last month. It is illegal.

Meta Knight: I command you to not call the police!

Blade: I'M A PRINCESS, SO THAT MEANS I CAN DO WHATEVER THE *beep* I WANT!

Sword: OMG I forgot that you were a princess!

Blade: We must call the police! META KNIGHT BURPED!

Dedede: WHAT?! HOW COULD HE?! GUARDS PUT HIM IN THE DUNGEON!

Sword: WAIT! HE DIDN'T BURP! YOU MISHEARD BLADE!

Dedede: Oh. GUARDS DON'T PUT HIM IN THE DUNGEON! *leaves*

Blade: Woof…

Meta Knight: Sword… I knew you cared about me! *tries to hold Sword's hand*

Sword: Oh my g-

Blade: NO META KNIGHT! YOU'RE SCARING HIM! SIT!

Meta Knight: *sits*

Blade: *gives Meta Knight candy* STAY!

Meta Knight: I'M NOT A DOG! *eats candy*

Sword: Meta Knight, get out of my room.

Meta Knight: WHY DOES BLADE GET TO STAY?

Sword: I'm married to her… so it's okay…

Blade: Hey guys.

Meta Knight and Sword: Yes?

Blade: I'm… uh…p- NEVER MIND!

Sword: You can tell us.

Blade: SWORD! We're going to be… a MOMMY AND DADDY!

Meta Knight: SO THAT MEANS-

Blade: Yeah.

Sword: *smiles* I'm so happy! *quiet fangirl scream*

Meta Knight: I'm SO mad at you two!

Sword: Why?

Meta Knight: Because I'M NOT GONNA BE TEH DADDY!

Blade: *sigh*

Sword: He's hopeless…

Blade: Hey, where has my mom been?

MEANWHILE

(Blade's mom)Juliet: Leave me alone fat penguin.

Dedede: MARRY ME!

Juliet: Why would I marry you? You are rude, mean, ugly…

5 HOURS LATER

Juliet: Stupid, evil, fat, creepy, disrespectful, uneducated, and sloppy! You aren't even a real king!

Dedede: *falls asleep*

Juliet: *runs to Blade*

Blade: Oh, there you are! MOTHER I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!

* * *

**There is now a sequel to Sword and Blade Epicness called... Sword and Blade Randomness!**


End file.
